


Just Me Together With You

by narcissistic_draym



Series: Lumea noastră [1]
Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissistic_draym/pseuds/narcissistic_draym
Summary: How Vicente and Joven's weekend look like.





	Just Me Together With You

**Author's Note:**

> I recycled this whole story for Vicente and Joven. 
> 
> This story has been firstly written and published in my Wattpad Account (with the same username and tittle in my drabbles dumper) for a different ship but I can't get over with the possibility of Vicente and Joven after I watched Goyo so here it is.
> 
> I don't have spare time to sit and write something after all college is eating up my whole free time. 
> 
> I hope all of you will enjoy it lol still new in writing stuffs here in AO3 and I have been more familiar with AFF and Wattpad.

The scorching  sun  is  warm  on Vicente's  face  as  he  leans  against  the railing of the balcony of their house,  enjoying the perfect  serenity  with  the cup of his freshly bought taho and  forgetting  about  all  the  things  he  is  supposed  to be  doing today like - emptying their laundry basket and making a list of their bills and expenses.

Drowning himself  in  a  little  pool  of  contentment,  he  closes  his  eyes  and  inhales  the  fragrant  steam of peace -  the  scent of  the  sampaguita flowers that  Joven loves to use to  decor their living room’s  lone oak altar and  the  faint  aroma  of tuyo and sinangag of their long-gone breakfast they both ate and shared together before the younger made himself presentable for an emergency meeting in an early saturday morning.

Above  him,  the floorboards  creak after all their house is old here in Bulacan not like their condo in Makati which is new and sturdy as Joven  wanders  around  upstairs  doing  things that  Vicente  will  never  truly  understand even after years of knowing each other then dating and now officially living together - probably the younger is again checking,  organizing,  mumbling  to  himself again as he arranges the mess of Vicente's gaming room.

Goyo and Julian visited last night when Joven was still at work. The three of them made a mess like the usual younger versions of themselves would do.

Vicente smiles at the thought of the younger man looking distressed at the moment.

Sometimes it  doesn't still seem a familiar matter to Vicente how Joven does  officially live here with him for a year already in one of the Enriquez's house estate in Bulacan but he is totally clueless how the younger  even managed to convince everyone that they are both in love with each other (not just a phase or worst the deed of the devil like his nanay is telling them in the first few years of their relationship) and everything happened so quickly - until know Vicente never knew how Joven have made his parents agree with the impulsive possessive plan of his.

Vicente personally thinks that Joven's good looking face and splendid family background (being the only son of one of the Commander's of the PMA has it's perks) made his religious parents agree on that matter without second thoughts.

The  inevitable  combination of their too much different personalities  and their  fierce pride and  excessive loyalty  means  that  things  are  a  little complicated  to  say at the very  least,  but  they  manage,  both of  them somehow, and  it's  good.

It's  fine.

It is very fine.

Vicente frequently recalls how Julian's  sheepish  description  of his relationship with Joven 'that  funny  stage'  of  a  relationship  and  is  torn  between empathy  and  laughter,  because  really,  there  was  never  going  to  be  anything  straightforward  about any  of  this. 

In  truth,  he  hasn't  any  more  of  an  idea  of  what  he's  doing and why he is dating the younger,  but  he  doesn't mind at all.

Things  haven't  been  nearly  as  awkward like the first few stages of their relationship as  he  had  feared;  he  and  Joven  are  managing tentatively  and  circuitously  at  times - to  talk about something or anything that could make their relationship at ease and Vicente  never  really  got  the hang  of it until now - he hates the fact that Joven prefers to be reserved with his emotions and containing himself at all times but Vicente knows how to work his way into Joven's heart.

Vicente  gulps the last drop of  syrup of his taho  and  sighs,  opening  his  eyes  and  gazing  at  the  old tiled  floor,  where Enteng  - Joven's beloved puppy is snoozing  in  a  patch  that sunlight cannot penetrate into.

Vicente  has  learned,  one  way  or  another, making himself oblivious how Joven is  keeping his own's  feelings  to himself  rarely  makes  anything  easier  in  the  long  run.

Joven Hernandez ….. well,  Joven  is  still  his beloved,  still  that perfect timid soft-spoken writer and photographer that he unconsciously fell in love with.

While Vincente himself is  never  going  to  be like his other half - he is an open-book,  but  he's  only  twenty-eight, just recently engaged,  a  soon to be hopefully husband of his younger lover (even it is not legally possible in their country and in their religious beliefs) and, as  he  puts  it,  'too   old  for  playing  idiotic  games with his friends Goyo and Julian’. 

But no one knows that he is still the same old childish and clingy Vicente because only Joven exclusive knows that too,  Vicente proudly  thinks. 

They  both  are still the very same Vicente and Joven.

Even it has been many years has passed by.

Vicente prefers that Joven  stays  most of his free weekends at their home here in Bulacan,  instead of travelling overseas for work  almost twice a month nor driving back to his family house on the way  at  Bayambang, Pangasinan to  relieve the arising problems with their new family business  and to  catch  up  with  his Tiyo Miguel  over kape  and  hot ensaymadas,  a  years-old  ritual  of  which  Vicente  remains  quietly  envious of because he never had a chance to have his lover all by himself most of the times and for him to lean on to where times get tough and demanding at work. This usually arises their  fights over silly things because Vicente is always jealous even with Joven's family and friends especially his lover's besyfriend that Francisco "Paco" Velasquez Román. Goyo thinks he is possessive but Vicente thinks he is not at all thank you very much.

"Aalis pa kaya siya?"  Vicente whispers,  he accidentally nudges on the fluffy tail clinking  against  the  tile  as  Enteng the pug stirs.

Vicente listens  for  a  moment,  seeking  out  the  creaking  of  their old narra stairs. 

"Darating nga siya."

A second  or  two  later.

Joven steps  into  the  kitchen,  takes  one  look  at  Vicente  and  raises  his  eyes  to meet the older’s gaze.

"You're  still  here Vicente ."

“Where would you think I would be Joven?”

“Just here with me.”


End file.
